Master Se'Chara Teremp
Ever in my life have I seen a Jedi so quickly train, I have not." "He is a special boy. I think he is soon to be t he leader of a large army and a great master of the force." Yoda and Ka-Talid conversing about Se'Chara Biography Early Life (39BBY-33BBY) Se’Chara was born in 39 bby part of a human gathering on Kaleesh, where the humans had set up a community to study the Kalee and the planet. The Kalee (including the famous General Grievous) were not fans of the colony, and attacked it just 4 years after it was established. Se’Chara was 3 years old at this time (36 BBY). He walked into a shuttle and somehow touched a controll that sent him to the last destination of the shuttle. Alone in the ship, he traveled to Coruscant, where he was found by people and taken to the orfanage. Not long after he arrived, the people of the orfanage noticed that in his sleep, Stephen would often make things float around him. They felt this was the force, and took him to the Jedi Temple, where Jedi Knight Ka-Talid trained him. Se’Chara was out of the youngling class by age 6, an amazing feat for any Jedi. Paduwan and Knightage (32BBY-20BBY) Meeting Qealin Von Ti At the age of 9, Se'Chara became great friends with a Jedi named Qaelin. StarLab Mission As a paduwan of age 10, he was top of the ranks and soon went on a mission to a droid StarLab. The StarLab was an experimental base for reserching future, more powerful battle droids. He flew to the Space station and landed in his stolen droid starship. As he landed he jumped and pulled out his duel lightsabers (One blue and one green, both hilts the same flat, extreemly simple design) He cut his way though tight security, and made his way to the elivator. As he called the elevator, a destroyer droid rolled up from behind. Se'Chara deflected the tank-punching lazers until the elevator arrived. He then exercised the force, putting his hand out and swiftly pulling it into a fist. This put enough presure on the sheild of the unintelegent droid to crack it, shuting it down. He deflected another lazer at it and finnished off the droid. Taking the elevator up, he found the control bridge, where a droid leader was overseeing the ship. Se'Chara took the leader captive, killed the droid guards, and hit the "self-destruct" switch. He raced down to the hangar with his hostage and climed into a shuttle. He flew back to Coruscant, had the leader quesioned, and continued his training. Becoming a Knight He then went further, defeating several droid garisons. He then went on a mission with his master to track down a bounty hunter working with the Confedericy. They tracked him down and were surprised when he pulled out two guard shotos (assassin style) sabers. Both Master Ka-Talid and still-young Se'Chara fought valiently, but after fighting and swinging and blocking, Ka-Talid met his final stand as a SuperBattle Droid shot him in the back while fighting the bounty hunter. Se'Chara was able to kill the opponent, and became a Knight at 15 (21 bby). He took his Paduwan Hyn'Alk Chuw. Training Hyn'Alk Chuw "Master?" "Yes?" "Have you ever fought a Rancor?" "Phh, no, but maybe sometime." ''-Yound Hyn'Alk Chuw to Se'Chara'' Se'Char trained Hyn'Alk in the ways of the force. Hyn'Alk chose the single blade training from the very begining, creating a green saber. Se'Chara took Hyn'Alk with him on multiple missions, including to a droid gathering on Naboo, where they eliminated hundreds of droids. At the Battle of Genosis, Hyn'Alk had finished his paduwan training and Se'Chara was a master. They both were in the charge to save Skywalker and Kenobi, and helped greatly. During the battle of Genosis, Hyn'Alk found himself where General Grievous was protecting several droid leaders. Although Hyn'Alk was strong in the ways of the force, he was no match for Grievous' ferocity. Grievous took his saber and added it to his cursed collection of lightsabers. Clone Wars (22BBY-19BBY) Once the clones became the official army of the republic, Se'Chara became a general of some troopers, with as high of a rank as Skywalker himself. He went on many missions, and fought Grievous twice. One of these occasions was at the Planet Moon Yavin. Grievous on Yavin "What?! A Jedi I cannot easily crush! Impossible! Jedi are scum!" "Think again, Grievous. Learn some humility and maybe you'd be a better leader and fighter" "AAAHRGG!" Se'Chara and Grievous exchanging taunts, and Se'Chara Cutting Grievous' hand off Master Se'Chara went on a mission to Yavin. He cut his way though several droid garisons, and met Grievous. He fought Grievous' 4 arms and was as good as him. Grievous was impressed by Se'Chara, as most single Jedi he fought were defeated by him within a few minutes. The battle raged on for a while, but then Se'Chara's Clone Garison came, scaring Grievous away and conquering the planet. Se'Chara pursued Grievous, but found no sign of him. The Great Jedi Purge After the Purge Fighting with the Rebel Aliance